Sensitive measurements of mechanical components remain a challenge, especially as such components get smaller and environmental effects remain uncontrolled. In particular, ball bearings have numerous mechanical applications exposed to various types of thrust, loads, and inertial moment. The ability to accurately characterize such bearings can provide crucial design information. There is a need to for additional bearing testers capable of such measurements in a controlled manner.